


Tales from the wastelands.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nick and SS are best friends, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: A little collection of tales form each of my fallout characters.
Relationships: John Hancock/Original Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s), Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Meet the gals.

The characters in these stories shall be:

Ada Haywood:

Sole survivor, General of the minutemen, member of the brotherhood of steel, Partner to Danse.

Has black hair, blue eyes and two tattoos: A heart with a N inside on her neck,

Since leaving vault 111 she has piercings. 

Veronica Bishop:

Runaway Synth, Railroad Agent, In a relationship with Hancock.

Has short red hair and red eyes, has a lot of facial scars.

Synth name: V2-04

Avalynn Knight:

A Mojave Express courier. Naturally Black hair but dyes it and green eyes. In a relationship with Boone, Grew up on the New Vegas strip.

Her mother Stella, was a singer in a casino on the Strip named the Diamond Heart.

Dragonfly (Edith Johnson)

Ghoul, travelling mercenary, wears a wigs, usually black in colour, has a eye patch over her right eye. 

Has a brother named Lewis, who is a wandering preacher and also a ghoul.


	2. Campfire memories. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada thinks about her life before the great war and her new life as a member of the brotherhood of steel.

"Is everything alright?" Danse sits next to Ada on the floor of a ruined house, by a campfire in front of a tent.

"Huh?" Ada had heard the noise of his speech but not the words. She had been staring into the flames of the campfire.

Danse chuckles and puts a arm around her shoulders "Lost in thought?"

"Just..thinking about how things have changed." 

Danse had often listened to Ada talk about her life before the war, he was fascinated by it, life seemed a lot simpler back then.

"Anything in particular?" He asks before shrugging his shoulders "Aside from the obvious."

"Nate..Nate didn't know what I did in the army." Ada responds "He..He always thought I was just a law student.."

"What did you do?"

Ada had never really talked about her job as a intelligence operative for the US army, listening in on everyday conversations in case there were Chinese spies undercover, there was no one to tell, even if she had not been bound to secrecy.

"I was a spy.." She finally replies, it sounds weird to say it allowed, Almost like she's going to be shot in the dead of the night for spilling secrets. 

"A spy?" Danse finally understood a lot, how she was so good at charming people, how she could disappear into a crowd. 

"For the good guys." Ada laughed, that seemed a paradox now, the good guys couldn't stop the bombs falling.

"Why'd you stop?" Danse moves his arm from around her shoulders "You said you were a house wife when it all went to shit."

"I was." Ada stares into the flames once again "I-I met Nate when he was on leave...we started dating..I found out I was pregnant."

Without thinking her fingers traced the tattoo on her neck a red heart with a black 'N' in the inside, she had gotten matching ones with Nate the day after they got married.

"So I handed in my resignation." 

"You must have really loved him, to give up a job like that."

She looks over at him, the fire casting shadows on his face.

"I did." She reaches out and takes his hand, she clearly had a type and it was soldiers. "But...I've gotta let him rest, I can't keep living in the past."

"No, We've got so much work to do creating the future." Danse smiles and leans in to kiss her.


	3. I think I'll like here. *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica visits Goodneighbour

Veronica enters Goodneighbour through the giant scrap metal gate, she had rumours about the place, a perfect place for a runaway synth to blend in, among criminals and chem addicts.

She looks at the store fronts, a general store and a place named 'Kill or be killed' which she assumed was a weapons shop, a nice name.

She walks towards the store fronts, a man in leathers approaches her.

"You new here, doll?" The man asks, continuing before she can answer "In goodneighbour...we offer guests a insurance policy...place is full of thugs." 

Veronica glares at the man from behind her sunglasses and gestures to the pistol on her hip and machine gun on her back, not to mention the small collection of blades on her leg.

"I can handle myself." 

As she goes to walk away the man grabs her arm "Come on...For you, it'll be a 100 caps."

He pulls her close, she can smell the filth on him. 

"I said no."

He tights his grip on her and grabs her other arm.

"I wasn't askin'."

She headbutts the man straight in the nose and he falls to the floor clutching a bloody nose.

"I can handle myself." Veronica growls "Now run along before you end up dead."

The man gets to his feet, cursing as he disappears back into the alley he had come from.

Feeling the gaze of the other drifters on her, Veronica walks into the weapons store, she's surprised to see a assaultron behind the counter. 

"Nice show." The robot purrs, something about her robotic voice is oddly sultry "I like a woman who can handle herself."

"You know how it is." Veronica smiles, a robot flirting with a synth, a truly modern love story "Us gals have gotta look out for each other, right?"

"You know it baby." The assaltron replies "Names KELL-O...and everything you see here is guaranteed to make short work of anything you aim them at."

"I'll just have some 10mm bullets.." Veronica looks around the store, the inventory is impressive, she's drawn to the mini nuke behind the counter but she doubts she has the caps to afford such a powerful weapon.

"Here you go." KELL-O puts a box of bullets on the counter 

"Thanks." Veronica hands over the caps and puts the bullets in her backpack.

The store next to it seems to be a general store

"You need weapons?" There's a female ghoul behind the counter "Better off next door."

"I need supplies." Veronica walks up to the ghoul "And directions."

"Well...if you need a drink, there's the third rail.." The ghoul replies "If you need a bed, there's the hotel Rexford, Fred Allen there sells chems for a decent amount of caps."

"Drinks and chems?" Veronica laughs "I think this is my sorta place."

The ghoul laughs "From what I just saw, you'll fit in just nicely."


	4. Warm beer *Avalyn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalyn visits Primm.

_It was early in the morning when he rode into the town  
He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around  
He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip  
And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip_

Avalyn taps her foot to the music, Her favourite part about visiting Primm is, the Vikki and Vance casino. 

"Get you another?" A waitress walks over and indicates to the empty beer bottle

"Sure." Avalyn reaches into her pocket and pulls out some caps "And a box of sugar bombs."

"Right away."

One of the reasons she took up a job as a courier was to see new and exciting places, Yet, she's from New Vegas, you can see the strip from this dusty little town.

Maybe thats why she likes it, its New Vegas, Lite, not quite as scummy. 

Its like being home, without seeing the ghost of her mom on every corner. 

The sound of a beer bottle clunking down on the table in front of her pulls her out of her memories, memories of curly brown hair and a voice as melodic as a birds.

"Where you off too next?" The waitress asks as she sets down the box of sugar bombs.

"No idea." Avalyn shrugs "Where ever the road takes me."

"I'd love to see the world."

Avalyn laughs, the waitress is younger than her, about sixteen, still full of dreams dispute the wasteland outside.

"You don't wanna do that honey." She reaches for her beer "Trust me, its hell out there."

"Have you ever seen a super mutant?" 

She nods, a grin appearing on her face, the girls excitement catching.

"Sure have...in the mountains up above the strip, there's a whole town of 'em."

"What?" The waitress clutches the metal tray she had been carrying to her chest "Ain't they like monsters?"

"Not all of 'em..These ones are friendly enough, but they don't take kindly to folk poking around." She sips her beer, its warm "I've dropped off supplies from time to time, Normally I don't linger...never know what the muties are thinkin'"

"Wow." The waitress sighs "I'd love to hear more about your travels."

"I can hang about here till your shifts over." Avalyn gestures to the sugar bombs and drink "But I'm getting these on the house, from now on, ya hear?"

The waitress laughs "I'll see what I can do."

She scurries off and Avalyn laughs to herself, reaching for the box of treats.

Maybe if she tells the really scary stories about her travels, the girl will loose her wanderlust. 


	5. Ghosts everywhere. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada remembers the day the bombs fell.

  
_Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation... But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations... We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God._

Ada jolts awake, the noise of the air raid siren still echoing around her skull, disappearing into the night as she becomes more awake.

She's lying on a rusty bed with a old mattress, in the same exact place where her bed had been all those years ago before the bombs.

Only now, the windows have gone, showing the dark street outside, the gentle hum of a machine gun turret has now replaced the sound of crickets. 

Someone rolls over in the bed beside her, She turns to see who it is, she half expects the see Nate snoring beside her. 

Its Danse, she feels guilty for thinking he would be her late husband.

She gets out of bed and pulls on a overcoat over her nightshirt and slips on her boots, Outside the house is quiet, the shadows of the guards watch from the roof tops of the houses, Eerie quiet spectres. 

Walking along the street, Ada can almost hear the children and dogs playing, the radios from kitchens, Can almost smell the freshly cut grass and newly baked apple pies. 

She had come to accept the death of her old life, she had moved on, She had a new life, one she enjoyed, she wanted to make the wasteland a safe place, restore Boston to its former glory some how.

But Sanctuary holds to many memories, you can't just forget the home you bought as a newly wed, can you? The house that Nate had carried her over the threshold, laughing as he dropped her.

The home where she had brought Shaun home too, The home she felt happiest at.

Its now a prison, a prison of sadness, guilt and remorse, Ghosts rattle around the ruined houses, whispering as they move around the rusted steel. 

The main area of the street has a large dead tree still standing, A small wooden cross lies at the base, Ada had finally plucked up the courage to remove Nate's body from the Vault and with the help of Cait, had carried him down Sanctuary and buried him, giving him a nicer burial spot than a cryopod.

All of the other murdered residents of the Vault where buried on the opposite side of the stream to the houses, They deserved to be at peace.

Ada crouches down and runs a hand along the dirt covering her husbands body, a single tear runs down her cheek. 

"I'll always love you...Always."

Her whispers disappeared into the night, but she swears she could smell Nate's cologne on the wind.


	6. Out of time. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada reflects on the past.

I sit in the faded old arm chair, The sound of a crackling microphone plays through my pip-boy. Nate’s and Shaun’s laughs echo through the static.

I’ve listened to this holotape many times since I first left the vault, ever since Codsworth gave it to me, Even now dispute what I know about what happened, It still pulls on my heart strings.

I remember the morning the bombs fell, Almost too clearly, I can hear Codsworth’s worry as he tells us to watch the T.V, The deadpan voice of the news reporter, the way the signal went out seconds before the alarms came on.

The panic, everyone running to the vault, those who weren’t on the list begging with the solider at the gate to be let in, to be saved from the atomic bombs.

The moment the bombs dropped, that blinding white light, the blast flying above us as we sank into the belly of the Earth.

We thought we were safe, How could we have known we were as dead as those vaporised above our heads?

The vault was clean and crisp, white and clinical. The doctor smiled as he lead us to the cryochambers

“What a lovely family you are.” He had complimented, did he know that he was sending us to death?

Shaun had cried just before we got into the pods, Had he somehow known the dangers? Some sort of infant intuition.

The pod was claustrophobic, I never have done well with tight spaces.

Then I was frozen, my limbs locked with ice.

How long had I stayed like that? Frozen, completely unaware everything around me?

It seemed like only seconds had passed when I awoke, coughing as the liquids in my lungs had frozen.

I could just bang against the glass as they took my baby, I could just watch as Kellogg shot Nate right through the forehead.

And before I could even register anything, I was frozen again.

The only thing that’s left of my life before the great war, is this tape and codsworth.

In those first few weeks in the wasteland I had lied to myself, saying it was all just a bad dream and I would wake up.

Once that delusion had gone, I could only cry and scream.

Why was I left alive? Why wasn’t I killed in the blast like everyone else I know?

I know why now, either through fate or destiny, I’m here to help people.

I’m going to make the wasteland a safer place, so no more mothers have to watch as their children are ripped away from them.

No more families have to torn apart by faceless evils.


	7. The welcome wagon. *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets everyone's favourite tricorn hat wearing Ghoul.

_Took a walk_   
_Out in The Fens_   
_Had a talk with a man about some chems_   
_He asked me what's your flavor_   
_I said I need a favour_   
_I'm a little short on caps but_   
_I'm a good good neighbour_

Veronica sips her drink, she enjoys spending her nights at the third rail, no one pays no attention to her as she sits in a dark corner, she can even remove her sunglasses, no one gets close enough to notice the red, even if they did, would they put two and two together?

"Well..Well...Pretty lady." A voice speaks to her, making her jump, it has a gruffness that marks its owner as a ghoul. "Ain't seen you in my town before."

The ghoul sits down in the chair facing her, he's dressed in a long red coat, white shirt and a old tricorn hat.

"Your town?" She asks, not impressed that this stranger has invited himself to sit with her.

"I'm the Mayor of this chem den."

She had heard of Mayor Hancock, but hadn't seen him in the week she had spent here, but that explains why there's so many ghouls here, birds of a feather stick together.

"You must be proud.." 

The ghoul laughs and pulls out a packet of cigarettes from his coat pocket 

"I am baby." He offers the packet to her "You smoke?"

She leans forward and takes a cigarette before leaning back and lighting it up with her own lighter. 

"So...what brings a gal like you too a place like this?" Hancock lights his own cigarette, the flickering flames casts odd shadows on the creases on his face. 

"What brings anyone to this hell hole?"

Hancock laughs "Fair enough...You need a place where no ones too judgey-Judgey." 

"Plus the chems are cheaper here than diamond city." Veronica laughs slightly

"Ah...so you use do you?" 

"From time to time." 

The ghoul gets to his feet "Swing by the state house sometimes...I'll let you raid my stash."

He walks over to another table and engages the occupants in conversation. 

Veronica stares after him, What a strange, strange ghoul.


	8. Ain't that a kick in the head? *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalynn wakes up in Goodsprings, dazed and confused.

_"From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck._   
_Truth is...the game was rigged from the start."_

Avalynn's head is throbbing when she wakes up in a strange room, there's a dim light and a old ceiling fan above her.

She goes to get up but is pushed gently back down by hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa there now." 

Even in her hazy vision she reorganises Doc Mitchell.

"Doc?" She asks, her voice a hoarse whisper "Where...what happened?"

"Someone took a strong dislike to you out there." Doc Mitchell sits on the bed by her feet "Victor found you in the graveyard, in a shallow grave."

"A grave?"

Memories come to her in small fragments, a man in a checker suit, two other men, Khans?

The sound of a gun.

"Jesus Doc..How bad was I?"

"Well, you've been in my care for a week, I had to pull a couple bits of metal outta your skull.."

Avalynn runs a hand over the top of her head, she can feel the stitches and the bald spot of hair.

"I had to ruin that pretty hair style of yours." 

Avalynn smiles, the old man has always been so good to her, always giving her medical supplies that she couldn't pick up in Primm. 

"You saved my life Doc, I can forgive you for messing up my do."

"I'll go get you some water, you stay still, You ain't up for walking."

The older man gets up and leaves the room, Avalynn tries to figure out why she was attacked, All the times she'd passed through the desert alone, why was this the time she was targeted? 


	9. Something in the way *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listen to something in the way by Nirvana, if that makes sense to anything.

"Oh for fucks sake.." Veronica curses as rain manages to get into her tent through a small tear.

She rummages around in her pack for some duct tape and fixes the hole. 

Already she was regretting leaving Goodneighbor, but she had stayed there a week and already was getting antsy, she knew people watched her and wondered about her eyes and scars. 

She had no answers that would make anyone like her, Goodneighbor and Hancock made their opinions on Synths pretty clear, so she packed up and left.

Now, here she is, sat in a tiny tent, shivering as rain lashes down outside. 

Was this to be her life from now on? 

Moving around, never setting down roots. 

Surely, there had to be _somewhere_ in the common wealth for someone like her, Ghouls have their own settlements, Even Mutants have their packs.

There has to be somewhere for Synths to live.

Or, was she not meant to live outside of the institute?

Was she meant to some how accept that she had no other choice but to return?

No.

She'd never return.

She was a free woman now, even if it meant sleeping in a tent in the rain and being attacked by raiders.


	10. Whispers *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica hates diamond city, she hates how nosy everyone is, but this time gossip comes in handy,

Veronica sips on her Nuka Cola and takes a small bite of the Brahmin steak in front of her. 

Diamond city wasn't her favourite place in the commonwealth, but it wasn't the worst place to rest safely, So she has rented a room at the dugout inn for a few days.

She dislikes the constant guards, makes her feel like there's always eyes on her.

"You heard 'bout that railroad thing?" She overhears one of the other patrons ask 

"The railroad aint nothing but a bedtime story." The other responds

"You think?"

"There aint no way someone's out there going against the institute." 

This peaks Veronica's interest, maybe there is a place for her out here.

""Whats this 'bout going against the institute?" She asks, injecting herself into the conversation, she half expects the men to tell her to back off, but rather the first one who spoke stands up from his seat at the bar and sits closer to her.

"They say its a place where they take synths, ones who are the good guys, not the spies." The man sips from his bottle, it seems to be moonshine, which explains his loose tongue 

"How would ya find 'em?" Veronica asks "They've gotta be secretive to hide."

"All I know is, Follow the freedom trail."

The other man chortles to himself "The freedom trail? In Boston Commons? You're gonna get yourself killed out there, following a fuckin' fairy tale."

The first man stands up again and sways over to the other, they begin to argue if the railway is a real thing or not.

Veronica ignores them and goes back to her supper, Boston commons? A dangerous place, full of raiders, ferals, mutants and who knows what else.

But its worth the risk. 

She sips from her Nuka Cola bottle again, perhaps she'll set out for this freedom trail.


	11. Put that pistol down *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalynn meets a sniper who's mystery only adds to his charm.

_Lay that pistol down, babe - lay that pistol down_   
_Pistol Packin' Mama, lay that pistol down._   
_She kicked out my windshield - she hit me over the head_   
_She cussed and cried and said I'd lied_   
_and wished that I was dead._

Novak wasn't Avalynn's favourite place to stop off, but with the sun setting and her feet aching she decided to stop there rather than continue on across the desert by moonlight.So she booked a room at the hotel and settled in for the night.

Dinner was served in a large green tent at the centre of town, most folks grabbed their food and retired to the homes but this night there were a lot of caravans filling up the tables. So with a plate full of Tatos and mac n cheese, Avalynn approached the only familiar face.

She didn't know his name but had seen him around before, A stern looking guy in a green uniform, wearing a red beret, she reorganised the logo as that of the NCR. She'd seen the man watching the town from above in the head of the giant tacky T-rex, scanning for danger through a sniper scope.

"Y'all mind if I park myself here?" 

He looks up at her, with cold green eyes and shrugs quickly

"Sure, whatever."

Avalynn pulls out a chair and sits down

"Names Avalynn...I don't think we've met before."

"I know who you are and no, we haven't."

Determined not to let this mans cold demeanour push her away she smiles.

"You know who I am, But I don't know you, seems unfair."

"Names Boone, I'm the night watchman."

"With the sniper right?" Avalynn picks up a fork and scopes up some cold mac n cheese "You must be a good shot, prefer a pistol myself, never got the hang of long distance."

Boone goes back to his almost finished meal, not replying.

"I'm a Courier for the Mojave Express..But I'm guessing you knew that."

Boone again remains silent and finishes the last of his food, he gets up and takes his plate without another word.

"Well I'll be damned.." Avalynn mummers to herself "The whole world explodes and people loose their damn manners."


	12. I want you to have this *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada finally moves on, coming to terms with her past.

The dugout Inn wasn't the most glamorous place in the world but travelling across the wasteland at night was a mistake, So Danse and Ada took refuge within Diamond City's walls.

Ada sits on the edge of the thin mattress, twirling a gold band between her fingers, It had belonged to Nate, She had taken it off his frozen, dead finger.

She had vowed revenge, and she had gotten it.

Kellogg was dead, she had made sure to pull the trigger on the bastard herself.

The institute was gone, Shaun along with it.

No not Shaun _Father._

So the dead are allowed to rest and her as well.

Call it fate or destiny, but she was here, alive.

Even against it all, she feel in love again, Danse was perfect and she knew Nate wouldn't want her to mourn him forever.

He'd want her to move on.

She knew she'd never forget him, the tattoo on her neck made sure of that and her memories would always be fond ones.

The room door opens and Danse walks in

"I had to haggle...but here.." he holds up a box of sugar bombs "What've you got there?"

"Uhh..Can we talk?"

This sentence put Danse on edge, was this the end of their relationship? Had she decided she couldn't be in love with someone like him after all? Could she not love a _Synth._ His thoughts must have showed on his face because Ada pats the bed beside her.

"Nothing bad, you dumbass."

Danse laughs at his own stupid fears and joins her, sat next to her he can see whats clasped between her fingers, a gold band, like the one she's worn ever since he first met her.

"I've been thinking about this a lot..And well..." Ada sighs and holds out the ring "I-I want you to have this."

"A-Are you sure?" Danse feels the ring land in his palm, it was still shiny, even despite the wasteland, he had never seen anything so clean.

"Yes." Ada sighs "I love you and I want you to know."

Danse smiles "That almost sounds like a proposal."

"And if it was?"

This shocks him "Well...I-I'd say yes."

"Good." She leans in and kisses his cheek "Lets celebrate with sugar bombs."


	13. Can I borrow a feeling? *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets Magnolia.   
> That girl is something else.
> 
> Bonus points for anyone who gets the title reference.

Veronica walks into Daisy's discounts, The ghoul opens her arms in a welcoming gesture, the two had formed a almost friendship in the time Veronica spent in Goodneighbor

"Well look who rolls back into town." She laughs "Was starting to think you got killed out there."

"Me?" Veronica shrugs "I'm tougher than the wealth, don't you worry."

"I wasn't worried." Daisy replies, a smile on her skull like face "My cap purse was starting to feel a lil' light though."

Veronica walks up to the counter and produces some caps "Some ammo, Please."

  
"Where you headed?"

"The commons." 

Daisy's face falls "The commons ain't safe kid."

"Yeah I know...hence the ammo."

"It really ain't safe...raiders, muties...feral's."

"I can handle it...I've faced worse."

"If you reckon so." Daisy hands her two packets of ammo, one for her pistol, the other for her shotgun "Don't leave till tomorrow, eh? I'd like to have a last drink with you."

Veronica smiles, not used to having people actually wanting her around "Sure, Just for you."

*

Daisy and Veronica chat idly, While Veronica watches Magnolia on the stage, something about the woman's voice and movement is captivating. 

She's like a piece of the old world there before them.

"You okay there, Ver?" Daisy waves a hand in front of Veronica's face

"Huh?" Veronica suddenly becomes aware that she'd zoned out and was focusing on the singers hips swaying to the beat "Yeah..Yeah fine."

"Well I'm gonna take a little break." Magnolia's voice comes through the speakers "Try not to miss me too much."

Daisy laughs "Try your luck with her...This might be your last day on Earth, after all." 

Veronica blushes and finishes the last of her whiskey "Dais.."

"Go on." Daisy nudges her with a elbow "We're need more drinks anyway."

"Fine."

Veronica collects up the empty glasses and walks up to the bar, Magnolia is sat sipping from a bottle of Nuka cola and smoking a cigarette. 

"Same again Love?" White chapel Charlie asks 

"Make 'em doubles." Veronica responds, handing the robot the empty glasses

"Sure thing."

Veronica pulls out her packet of cigarette, she pulls out one and places it between her lips

"Can I borrow a light, Doll?"

Magnolia looks over and smiles with her ruby lips "For you, anything Darling."

There's a silence as Veronica lights up and returns the lighter.

"You've got a nice voice...you ever think about sending some recordings to diamond city radio?" Veronica is amazed at how confident she feels as she takes a drag.

Magnolia laughs "I'm a Third rail exclusive..I'm what keeps the lights on." 

"Still...its a shame to keep such talent to yourself."

"Charmer."

"I try." 

Where did this sudden Charisma come from? It has to be the alcohol surely. 

Magnolia finishes her drink and stands up

"Thanks for the kind words sweetheart."

She walks back to the stage, leaving Veronica staring at her now empty seat.

"Don't take it personal." White chapel Charlie puts two drinks down on the bar "She's here to sing, nothing else."


	14. Blinding lights *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalynn returns to the strip after years away.  
> Its changed, yet still remained the same.

The New Vegas strip had lights that could be seen for miles, a beacon in the centre of a dusty, dry wasteland. 

For some, it was a place of hope, a place to live without the fear of raiders or radiation.

For others it was a place of mistakes, a place of cheap grain alcohol and lost money. 

For Avalynn, it was home, She had grown up among the bright lights. 

Her mother, Stella was a singer at one of the smaller casinos, The Diamond Heart. 

But when Avalynn was sixteen and on a brief, vacation with her mother, Well they say vacation, but it was going across the boarder to California for a few days, they had to travel with a caravan.

The Caravan was hit by raiders and Stella was wounded.

She died four days later of a infection. 

The day she buried her Mother was the last time Stella had walked the strip, it reminded her too much of what used to be. 

Vault 21 was still open, a pre-war relic turned into a hotel/ casino, walking through the doors Avalynn couldn't help but wonder why anyone would choose to live underground, away from fresh air and sunshine. 

The white lights were a poor substitute to natural light, but at least this place didn't remind her of the Diamond Heart too much.

"Welcome to Vault 21...the best hotel on the strip." The woman behind the desk, Sarah, Avalynn remembered her well, she had barely changed in the years since they last met. Greets her with a smile "Can I offer you a room?"

"Can I book one for the week?" Avalynn takes off her dusty cowboy hat, praying that the woman doesn't reorganise her 

"Of course you can.." Sarah smiles "That'll be...150 caps."

"Guess its takes a lot to keep this place running..Eh?" Avalynn hands over the caps

"The room cost covers breakfast and dinner as well." The woman takes the metal disks and puts them in a old cash register and hands Avalynn a room key "Have you been here before? Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Avalynn declines, One of her childhood friends, Lexi, her dad worked here as a repair man and they lived in the vault, she spent many hours roaming these dark corridors. 

"Thanks..But I've stayed here before."

"Well, Enjoy all the strip has to offer."

Avalynn nods politely and descends the stairs to the lower level of the vault, She wasn't here for a holiday, she was here for revenge.


	15. He's my big, scary, green friend. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada hates when people are mean to Strong.

Ada fiddles with a loose bolt of her power armour, frustrated at how long this is taking her and cursing the raider who fired a missile at her. 

"Ma'am?"

Codsworth's voice sounds concerned but she turns to face him a little bit sharply

"Whats Cods? I'm busy."

"Sorry Ma'am...its just one of our residents has taken a dislike to strong and well.." The robot pauses "Its gotten out of hand."

Ada sighs and stands up, she grabs a dirty rag and wipes the oil of her hands.

"Lead on Cods."

The main area of Sanctuary was full of settlers, Over the heads of all of them she could make out strong. 

"Wow lets just wait for the boss, Alright?" Hancock is stood between the mutant and another settler. 

Ada reaches for her pistol, noticing the pipe rifle in the settlers hand

"We gotta problem?" She asks, waving the gun loosely at her side.

"Yeah, what the fuck is a mutie doing here?" The settler addresses her, she can see the rage and fear on his face "Those things'll eat you as soon as look at you."

"Not this one." Ada responds, keeping her eyes trained on the gun "He's harmless, Ain't you Strong?"

Strong grunts "Strong was just looking at the sky when human shouted."

"See." Ada hostlers her pistol "Now, either you get along or you can move on, we don't want fighting here." 

The man looks annoyed and his gun hand shakes "That it? You'd rather toss me to the wolves than this..Monster?"

"There's a farm just down the road, I'm sure they'll put you up." 

The man sighs, Ada turns back to the crowd

"Haven't you got anything better to do? Shows over."

The crowd begin to thin, The settler still has his gun out.

"Either pull the trigger or get outta my sight." Ada doesn't raise her voice but she can tell the words got through the man.

"Guess I'm leaving.." He lowers his gun.

"Hancock, walk him the the bridge, make sure he knows where he's going."

"Sure thing boss."

The ghoul leads the settler away, Strong walks over to Ada, his large footsteps vibrating against the cement 

"Thank you human."

"No problem, Thanks for not tearing him apart."


	16. Unstoppable *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse thinks about the woman he loves.

Danse always found himself mesmerised by Ada in battle, from the very first time he saw her he was in awe of her skill.

The first time they had met at the old police station there had been a hoard of feral ghouls, enough to make even his skin crawl, yet there she was, armed with a pistol and taking down each of the creatures without so much as a flinch. 

He was surprised, most vault dwellers run screaming at the sight of ghouls, but not her. 

"Thanks for the help civilian." He had said, trying not to stare at her too much.

She had shrugged and looked up at him, easily a foot between them because of his suit.

"I picked up your signal...who are you guys?"

And she had pressed him for information, he perhaps had said too much, but she was charming and easy to talk too. 

When they went to arc jet, he was surprised, most wastelander's don't follow orders, but she did it with the skill of a solider.

She had paused for the moment in front of a synth, he had to shoot the head of it before it shot her.

"You okay?" He had asked

"Yeah.." She had seemed shaken "Never seen one of 'em before."

"Count yourself lucky...Synths are bastards."

"They die like everything else." She had responded with a smile.

He had been surprised to learn of her history, of how she was of a time before the bombs, She seemed to be handling everyone so well.

Now of course he knows those first few months were rough for her, that she broke down when she knew she was alone.

They had been through thick and thin, he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	17. The Tin man *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our very own Detective talks too Ada.

Ada leaned back in the grass, enjoying the sunshine, Summer in the wasteland was the same as summer all those years ago, Sitting by the river that flows past Sanctuary Hills she could almost pretend the bombs never dropped. 

She closes her eyes and takes in the sound of the water rushing by, inhales the grass.

A shadow blocks out the sun and her eyes fly open, Only to find Nick stood over her.

"Mind if I join ya?"

She shrugs and the robotic man sits next to her, He's taken off his trademark trench coat and hat, leaving him in a white button up shirt, black slacks and brown suspenders. 

"Overheating, eh tin man?" She asks with a laugh 

"Hancock split nuka cola all over my coat." The man responds, a twinkle in his yellow eyes "I'd rather not be chased around by bloat fly's because I smell like a candy store."

"How about you?" The robot produces a cigarette and lights it with a small flame coming out of his thumb. "How you doing about your beau around?"

Danse had left a few days earlier with Preston, to check up on all the settlements, keep the minutemens presence known.

"Glad of the peace and quiet." Ada replies, with a small smile "Whatta 'bout you? Thought you'd gone back to Diamond city."

"Not a lotta cases about since you cleared out the institute." 

"Ah I see." Ada rests her head on Nick's shoulder "You couldn't stay away from me."

"Ada doll we'd never work out." Nick chuckles "I'm too handsome to be tied down, know how many women would kill themselves if I was taken off the market?"

"I'm sure Diamond city would become a ghost town."

They both laugh, and Ada's mood is lifted.

The commonwealth may be a hell hole, but with friends like Nick, it isn't so bad.


	18. What once was. *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalynn thinks about what the world must've been like before the great war.

"Boone?"

The falling apart shack the pair had found in the desert wasn't the greatest place, but with a sandstorm brewing outside they had little choice but to seek shelter.

Boone looks up from the deck of cards he'd been shuffling, to his travelling companion stretched out on a sleeping bag on top of a weather beaten couch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what everything was like....before all this?"

"No."

His curt response makes Avalynn raise her eyebrows, sometimes trying to get him to talk is like trying to get blood from a stone.

"Not even once?"

"Whats the point?" He goes back to his deck of cards "Can't go back."

"Don't you ever wonder what it was like?" She sits up "Before everything went to shit?"

"Nope."

She makes a noise of frustration but continues on, fine she'll talk and he can listen.

"My Ma used to have these magazines, fashion ones lady's in pretty silk dresses....their hair all done up real nice.." Without thinking her hand goes to the bold patch on her own head, the stitches are gone but the hair is taking forever to grow back. "And the men, they would wear real fancy suits and shiny shoes."

"Some folks at the hub dress like that." Boone comments "The one's with more caps than sense."

"I'd love to be able to dress all fancy."

She stares at her own clothes, leather armour, held together with a patchwork of colours, boots with worn down heels, all covered in a fine film of sand.

"I think you'd look real nice in a suit."

Boone makes what might've been a laugh, or else a piece of gecko meat went down the wrong way.

"Ava." He places down the cards again "What use would I have for fancy clothes?"

"Maybe one day we can retire....back to the hub."

Boone wants to tell her how stupid her idea is, most folks in the wastelands don't get to retire, but he looks at her face, the smile and child like wonder in her eyes. At one point, he would've loved that life, a life with Carla.

No.

Don't.

Avalynn isn't Carla.

"And maybe Bighorns will fly."

"You're such a sourpuss." She huffs and flops back down the couch.

"I'm realistic." 

"You're an ass."


	19. Understanding *Veronica*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock learns Veronica's secret.

“Well...this isn’t exactly the love nest I pictured.” Hancock comments, sitting on a ruined, crumbling couch. 

Hancock wanted to get out of Goodneighbor, see the commonwealth in its irradiated wonder. 

So here, I am, in a ruined house in the middle of nowhere, taking shelter with a ghoul who has to make smart quips at everything.

I wanted to begin my search for the ‘Railroad’ but Hancock caught me as I was leaving, he’s made his stance on Synths clear, so taking him along didn’t seem like the smartest idea.

“I’ve seen worse shitholes.” 

I unpack my sleeping back and place it in a corner of the room that isn’t covered in too much grime. 

I take off my coat and make it into a makeshift pillow

“You want dinner?”

I pull out a can of beans, I look over at Hancock, he’s pulled out a canister of Jet.

“No thanks doll, I’ve got my food right here.”

I roll my eyes and pull out my pen knife, while his smartass comments and flirting is nice whenever I see him in passing at the third rail, travelling with him has been completely different, he never gets sick of the sound of his own voice.

I’m opening the can when a load bang in the distance makes me jump, my knife slips and cuts my thumb, deep enough to need stitches. 

“Fuck.” I hiss, I set the can down and rummage in my bag for some med X, a needle and thread.

“Everything okay there, Ronnie?”

“Just cut myself on the can, don’t worry.”

The last thing I need is Hancock to turn around and question why I’m covered in blue blood, the blood of a synth.

“Lemme have a look, I’ve been told I have magic hands.”

Before I can protest he’s squatting in front of me.

“Well...I’ll be a Brahmin’s uncle.” Hancock meets my eyes with his, I can’t tell what he’s thinking. “You’re a synth.” 

“That's a problem?” I stare him down, of course he’d have figured it out a lot sooner had I not been wearing sunglasses.

“Depends..” Hancock shrugs and looks away “You gonna paint this house a new colour called ‘Ghoul guts?’”

“I’m just tryna live out here.” 

“Then lemme look at your hand, otherwise you ain’t gonna be doing much living.”

He takes my hand, then the needle and thread 

“So...you guys bleed blue, huh?”

“The ones who are made to replace people don’t.” I respond

“Well what sorta one are you?”

I get flashes off an operating room, the smell of blood.

“I think...a medical assistant.” 

“You think?”

“My first..real memory is standing in the middle of a street, covered in blood….I don’t know how I got there.”

“That's not reassuring.” 

I grimice as he starts to stich my thumb back together 

“You had any...black outs since?”

“None.”

Hancock smiles “I guess we’re good then.”

I feel a wave of relief “Really?”

“Sure, I’m a man who doesn’t judge.” 

“Thanks...that means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.” He finishes stitching up my thumb “I have a reputation to uphold, understand?”

I nod and grin “Understood.”


	20. Supper. *Avalynn x Boone*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping down for the night, they talk about family.

The Mojave was an unforgiving place, dry desert and the hot sun usually took care of the unprepared, The coyotes, bandits and radscorpions took care of the rest. 

Then came the scavengers to pick the remains clean. 

Avalynn knew this, she grew up here. Even the strip had its issues, thugs who’d rob the tourists of their caps in freeside, men who’d get a little too drunk and start fights.

Not to mention the over zealous security bots and rigged games in the casinos. 

“Come on….we can bunker down here for the night.” She spoke softly to Boone, who had his eyes trained on the horizon behind his sunglasses 

“You sure that's wise?” Boone glanced over the ruined building, at one point it might’ve been a block of apartments, now it was just rubble in the shape of rooms.

“We’ll take turns on watch.” Avalynn smiles, never one to let Boone’s pessimistic worldview bring her down. 

Boone sighs, but he’s learnt by now, there’s no point arguing. 

The building was mostly just one room, But it only had one door, so it’d be easy to keep watch.

Once the bedrolls were set up, It was time for a supper of dried gecko meat, some corn and a bottle of Nuka Cola. 

“We should go to the hub one day.” Avalynn breaks the comfortable silence “Visit your folks.” 

Boone shrugs, he’s taken off his sunglasses and beret, letting Avalynn see the real him and not the hard ass sniper he always pretends to be.

“If you wanna.” 

Avalynn laughs “I expected a disagreement.” 

“My mom would like you.” Boone picks at a piece of meat 

To Avalynn that seems like the highest form of compliment, She and Boone don’t have the most intimate of relationships, but they do love each other, even if Boone has a hard time showing it.

“Ya think?” 

“Dad might like you too, he respects a woman who knows her way around a rifle.” 

Avalynn sips her Nuka Cola and grins “Ma would’ve liked you, She’d be real proud I’m with a NCR soldier and not some thug from Freeside.” 

“I’m sure your mom would be proud of who you’ve become.”

Avalynn smiles “She would be worried sick, she’d hate me camping in ruins and shooting ghouls.” 

“Good thing you have me around.”

They share a smile and Avalynn packs up the left overs of her food 

“You can have the first watch...Imma turn in.” 

“Night Ava.”

Avalynn pulls out the blanket she’s had since she was a kid, its a thick wool and still smells faintly of her Mom’s perfume.

“Night Craig.” 


	21. Instincts. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a single mother shows up at Sanctuary Hills, Ada does something she thought she'd never do again.

“General...we’ve got a situation.”

Preston found Ada in her workshop, tinkering with her power armour as she always did in her free time. 

“What sorta situation?” 

Preston shrugs “It’d be best to show you.”

With a slight feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, she follows Preston to what was once, her home, now it's become a place for all her friends to stay at while they visit. 

Piper is sitting on the couch, a bundle in her arms.

“Blue thank God.” She seems relieved. 

“Whats going on?” 

Piper stands up and walks towards the pair, she holds out the bundle and Ada’s heart swells.

It's a baby, an actual, real life baby. 

She’d seen the children of the commonwealth, she enjoyed telling them tales of her adventures, and she enjoyed teaching the brotherhood's squires how to properly use a laser pistol.

But she hadn't seen a  _ baby _ since Shaun. 

“Where’s its Mother?”

“Resting in the bunk house...she seemed like she needed a break.” Piper responds “But...I’m flying blind, Ain’t got a clue what I’m doing.” 

“We were kinda hoping...you would know what to do.” Preston looks from Ada to the baby and back again, trying to read the situation. 

“It's a baby Prest.” Ada reaches out and takes the infant from Piper “Not a bomb.”

The infant coo’s in her arms and for a moment it all comes flooding back, a tsunami of memories.

_ It's gonna be okay, Lil’ Guy, Mommy’s gonna be just over there.  _

“Blue?”

She hadn’t noticed the tears running down her face 

“Blue if its too much..”

Ada shakes her head “No..No I’m fine.” She smiles “Just...it's been a long, long time since I did this.”

*

Its a few hours later when the Baby’s mother seeks out Ada, she’s older than Ada (At least physically) with short cropped hair and a face that tells of her life in the commonwealth. 

“Didn’t expect to find you minding ‘im.” 

“He’s a beautiful little thing.” She smiles at the woman, who sits next to her “Whats his name?”

“Thomas.”

“A lovely name.” 

There’s a pause as Ada hands Thomas back to his mother

“I’m Fiona.” 

“Ada.”

Fiona nods “We all know who you are..”

“Will you be staying long?”

“Just needed a place to rest...booked escort with the next caravan that leaves at dawn, heading to Diamond city.” Fiona rocks Thomas in her arms, he gurgles in response 

“Family there?”

Fiona nods “Parents.”

“There’s plenty of room here..” Ada gestures to the house “The walk to Diamond city is pretty damn dangerous.” 

“We’ve gotten this far, Ma’am.”

Ada chuckles “Good point.” 

Fiona gets to her feet “Thanks for looking after him...How much’ll that be?”

Ada stares at the woman in confusion before speaking “Free...Don’t worry.”

Fiona relaxes at that and nods “Well...thanks again, I should go and see about giving the little man his supper.” 

Ada nods, and the woman walks back outside.

Leaving Ada alone, the smell of the baby clinging to her clothes, it's a distinct smell, it reminds her of Shaun. 

The road to Diamond city is full of muties and raiders, she can’t let Fiona take that route with a child.

She gets to her feet and crosses the courtyard to Sturges. 

“That woman with the baby, she said she had a caravan booked.”

Sturges is taken aback by Ada’s engagement but nods “Yep, leaves at dawn.”

Ada meets the man's eyes, a look of determination on her face

“Wake me up, do not let them leave without me.”

Sturges nods “Sure thing boss.”


	22. Prejudice *Dragonfly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonfly just wants a semi-cold beer and a sit down, but the asshats at Diamond city won't open the gates.

"Sorry no ghouls allowed." 

The voice comes through the loud speaker, it makes Dragonfly's blood boil in anger

"I've got caps...all I want is a fuckin' beer!" 

"Ma'am if you don't leave, security will escort you." 

"All right...alright." She spits at the floor near the speaker "Screw your city...its a shit hole anyway." 

She storms away, her feet still hurting from her long trek across the commonwealth, Goodneighbour it is.

*

A hour and a few bullets later, Dragonfly finally has her beer 

"Dragon!" Hancock walks over to her table with open arms "How's my favourite babe doing?"

"Call me babe again, And I swear to Christ, I'll murder you here and now." 

Normally she'd deal with Hancock's banter, but not today, she's far to tired and anger. 

"Hey hey.." Hancock must've picked up on her mood because he pulls up a chair opposite her "Who pissed in your Nuka Cola?"

"I wanted to go to Diamond city..You know how those pricks are." Dragonfly slams her beer bottle on the table, causing the liquid to fizz up and foam to spill over the top "All i wanted was a drink in a bar that doesn't smell like piss and vomited up sugar bombs."

"Ignore them ass holes, you should know by now they're not worth it."

"Not the point." Dragonfly produces a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, Hancock notices in the bright neon stage lights that it has a American flag etched into along with the words 'US Army' "No one gives a flying fuck who I am when they need a body guard or a enemy to go missin' but the second I try and do something _normal_ they shut me out."

"Gotta deal with the cards you've been dealt." Hancock shrugs "You can't change who you more no more than I can."

Dragonfly rolls her eye "Been on the Jet again?"

"Actually no." Hancock chuckles and stands up "I'm just a happy-go-lucky sorta guy."

"Sure you are."

They share a small smile 

"I'll leave you to your beer..." He turns around "Charlie! Dragonfly's drinks are on the house!"

If the robot bartender could've raised his eyebrows, he would've "Sure...boss."

"Drink your anger away babe." Hancock winks "And if you get into a fight, At least do it outside."

"Will do." 


	23. Dead already *Dragonfly*

The day the bombs fell Dragonfly tries her best to forget, and forget she does, during her waking hours, she can fight off the niggling memories of a siren and the sky turning to fire above her. 

When she’s asleep is when they hit her, the sound of the sirens, the screaming, the panic.

Her daughter, Marilyn, crying in her arms.

Her husband, Daryl, he was away on business, she never knew what happened to him.

Marilyn survived the initial blast, but passed away due to radiation, Dragonfly remembers burying her in the back garden of their old home, she supposed it was better for her daughter to go that way, than to become like her.

It started off small, clumps of hair falling out, then came the skin coming off.

She was rotting, rotting like the corpses that litter the streets. 

She was a monster from one of those movie’s Daryl loved so much.

She can’t remember her real name now, all she remembers is her family, they’re picture is kept in a rusted locket, engraved on it is the initials

‘E. J’

Whoever E.J was, It isn’t Dragonfly anymore.

She’s become something quite different, the old her would’ve never picked up a gun, let alone kill for caps.

E.J died the same day as Marilyn and Daryl, her mind just hasn’t caught up yet.


	24. Ada Haywood: A in depth bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in depth view of Ada.

Ada Jayne Haywood was born Ada Mabel Knowles to her father, Giles and mother, Agatha, on December 3rd in 2053. 

She met Nathan Haywood in January 2076, aged twenty three.

They were married in the summer of 2076.

Their son, Shaun George Haywood was born on the 19th September 2077.


	25. Ada: Friendships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A expanded look into Ada's relationship with her companions. 
> 
> *Edit 29/05/2020 I FORGOT MACREADY*

Danse: 

Danse is Ada’s rock, the one person she tells everything to, they’ve been through a lot together, Danse needed her when he found out that he was a synth, and she was there.

Eventually they get married, Ada finds true happiness with him, something she never expected.

Nick: 

Ada is forever thankful to Nick, he helped her find out what happened to Nate and Shaun, he was there when she shot and killed Kellogg. He’s a comfort, she knows he won’t judge and his old timey attitude reminds her somewhat of the past.

Cait: 

Cait is a little rough around the edges, But Ada respects her, even if they disagree on a lot of things, she thinks of Cait as a sister, and helps her kick her chem addiction. They trust each other and always know they have each other's backs.

Preston: 

One of the first people Ada met in the commonwealth Preston and the minutemen helped Ada find a purpose again, He respects how strong of a woman she is and how selfless she is, Together they hope to build a brighter, safer commonwealth. 

Strong: 

Ada see’s strong almost like a huge dog, she isn’t scared of him and knows he’s smarter than most people assume. 

Strong likes that she bakes him sweet cakes.

Dogmeat: 

Dogmeat is Ada’s best friend, above everyone else, he always knows how to make her feel better, plus he’s good in a fight and has a nose for caps.

Codsworth: 

Codsworth is Ada’s last connection to her family, and they talk about Nate and Shuan often, its nice she thinks, This way she won’t forget them.

  
  


Curie: 

Curie’s curiosity is endearing to Ada, she sees her almost as a daughter and will fiercely protect her from the dangers of the commonwealth, Curie enjoys hearing Ada’s tales of the past and will sit and ask her questions for hours.

Piper: 

Piper is Ada’s best girl friend, she was her guide around the commonwealth, made her feel less like she was walking in an alien land.

Piper respects what Ada did with the institute, she also enjoys seeing her interact with Nat. 

Ada will style Pipers hair in the old styles, they both enjoy it. (Especially if a few bottles of wine is involved)

  
  


Hancock: 

Ada has to admit, she was terrified of Hancock when they first met, but once she saw past the ghoulness she found a gentle soul underneath, They both share the common goal of wanting to help people.

Hancock comes to Ada when he needs advice about Good neighbour, she’s even one of the few people who gets away with calling him ‘John.’

Macready.

Macready *Or Mac as Ada calls him* is the one who honed her skills with a sniper rifle, they also share a love for old comic books and cigarettes. They also bond over being parents, Her heart breaks when she finds about Duncan and immediately wants him to join him father.

  
  



	26. Wild card *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my latest in game experience, Avalynn takes Benny up on his offer.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Boone asks once Benny has shut the doors to the suite behind him “You can’t be seriously considering working with him? He shot you and left you for dead.”

Avalynn knew that her choice to work with Benny would ruffle Boone’s feathers, but she also knew she had a bad feeling in her gut about Mr. House and if growing up among casinos has taught her one thing, it's to always trust your gut. 

“I don’t trust House.” She walks towards the fridge, wondering what kind of goodies are stashed in a place like this “Or his robots.” 

“But you trust that slimeball?” 

“I don’t trust him.” She opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Vodka and an ice cold Nuka Cola “But he’s the lesser of two evils.” She chuckles “Besides, you really think he’d fuck with me? I rose from the dead.” 

Boone sighs, he can’t argue with that “You stress me out Ava.”

Avalynn grins and picks up two clean glasses 

“Thanks.” She opens the bottles “How about a drink? Soothe your nerves.”

Boone takes off his sunglasses and sits on the couch “Can’t hurt..”


	27. Midnight *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt  
>  'But s/he had promised to wait until midnight, and intended to keep that promise.'

Ada took shelter in the ruined home, the smell of gasoline is strong from the generators and the gentle buzz of the machine gun turrets is almost like a ticking clock.

It was half past eleven, but she had promised to wait till midnight and she intended to keep that promise, even if her feet were sore and her body craved the semi-comfort of her bed. 

  
  


Danse was away on a mission with Preston, making sure the settlements are safe, she loves that he’s found a purpose outside of the Brotherhood of Steel.

  
  


Protecting the commonwealth was now their common mission, a goal that held them together.

  
  


“You should sleep Blue.” Piper comments as she walks past her to the bedrooms where the bunks for Ada’s closest friends are. “You look like you’ve gone round to round with a Mutant.” 

  
  


“I’m waiting for Danse.” Ada replies with a yawn, she flops on to a couch, the old wood creaks under her weight. “I promised I’d be awake when he got home.”

  
  


Dogmeat jumps up on the couch next to her and rests his head in her lap, he closes his big brown eyes and drifts into whatever fantasy dogs dream of. 

  
  


“He ain’t gonna take it personal.” Piper responds, already down the hallway “But sure, you do you.”

Despite what she said, Ada must have fallen asleep, because she’s woken up by the loud familiar footfalls of power armour and a pain in her neck.

  
  


Dogmeat has left her side, no doubt he’s enjoying the free space on her empty bed.

In the low-light of the workshop Ada can see a figure getting out of Power Armour, she stands up, her knees click at the movement. 

She drags herself across to the workshop and leans against the door as Danse pops away his weapons in his locker. 

“You took your time.” She comments

“Ran into some lost settlers…” Danse turns around and walks towards her, he looks as tired as she feels “You know what Prestons like, had to give ‘em an armed escort.”

“A knight in rusty power armour is what you are.” 

They embrace and Danse chuckles

“My power armour is not rusty.” He kisses her forehead “I keep it extra shiny.” 

Ada smiles, finally, back together.

“Come on...let's turn in…” Danse suggests

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”


	28. Friends. *Dragonfly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonfly asks Cait to travel with her.

“Brought you a beer..” Dragonfly lingers in the doorway of Cait’s room, the red head is sat on the edge of her bed, a dirty rag pressed to a bleeding nose.

“You could’ve bought me something stronger.” 

“Tommy just wanted me to make sure you weren’t too injured.” 

“Did he now?” Her bitterness is clear, she spits a mess of bloody salvia on to the floor and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand 

“Actually...I’ve been wondering..” Dragonfly hands her the bottle of beer and waits until its empty before continuing “I’m heading to Bunker Hill...I could do with another gun watching my back.”

“And you want me?” Cait throws the empty bottle at the opposite wall, where the glass shards find a place among empty chem packages and other broken glass.

“It’ll do you some good...get out..” Dragonfly chuckles “Kill some asshole raiders.”

Cait nods “I suppose I could do with some fresh air..”

“Then we’ve got a deal.” Dragonfly extends a gloved hand

“That we do.” Cait shakes it.


	29. Can't help falling in love *Avalynn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Avalynn and Boone fluff.

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

It had been a year since Avalynn met Boone in Novac, a year since Boone had found out who had destroyed his family.

It had been a tough year, they had stopped the legion at Hoover Dam and helped New Vegas become a Independent city. 

They had been through a lot together. 

“Oh I love this song.” Avalynn walks over to the holotape recorder and turns it up, They had got some old holotapes of Elvis Presley from the Kings. “Dance with me?”

Boone hated dancing, he felt like he had two left feet, But Avalynn loved it.

“Sure.” 

They had become close through their adventures, Maybe even developed feelings for each other, but they were taking it slow, Avalynn knew that Boone was still mourning and she respected that. 

They hold each other close and sway to the music, Avalynn smells of a expensive perfume she found tucked away in a cabinet in the Lucky 38, that combined with the clean pink dress and heels makes her look like she’s a ghost of the pre-war. 

“Ava..” Boone rests his arms around her waist “You know..” he pauses.

“Huh?” 

She’s looking at him with her big brown eyes, he had seen her charm more than a few caravaners out of their caps with that look.

“You know...I care about you.” He clears his throat, feeling like an awkward teenager. 

“I care about you too Craig.” 

His name was like a song on her lips. 

“I know you do.” He looks at the ceiling, not wanting to look her in the eyes “And...And I wanna say thanks..you’ve helped me a lot.”

“You’ve helped me too.” She smiles “I would be dead out there a dozen times over if not for my trusty sniper.” 

“I meant..”

Damnit, he can take out a legion squad single handed but he can’t admit his feelings? 

“Yes?”

The song had stopped, they were now just holding each other in the silence. 

Come on Craig, get it together. 

“Oh fuck it.” he mummers before pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips.

Too say she was surprised would be an understatement, but it was a welcome surprise, she had been wanting to do this ever since they first met.

“Sorry..” he pulls away, expecting a slap across the face of a knee to the groin “I shouldn’t-”

She kisses him again and he smiles into it.

This was a new chapter.

A fresh start.

And he’d die to protect her. 


	30. One woman *Ada*

“I can’t picture you as a housewife.” 

Piper spoke suddenly as she watched the fire burn. 

“Huh?” Ada had been adjusting some settings on her pipboy, 200 years of disuse had left it running slow. She knew the feeling.

“Before...you said you were a housewife.” Piper leans back on her elbows and stares up at the night sky “You just...don’t seem the type.”

Ada laughs, Nate had said the same thing all those years ago. 

_ “I can’t exactly see you with a fresh apple pie and Shaun on your arm.” _

“I get that a lot.”

“Didn’t mean to insult ya.”

Ada shrugs “I was gonna go back to work when Shaun was old enough...but with Nate just back home..didn’t feel right to leave him alone.”

“He was a soldier right?”

“Yeah..got discharged..” Ada felt a lump in her throat “PTSD..You know how it is.” 

“Weren’t you also in the army?”

Ada smiles “Pipe, I better not see this in next week's paper..” She lies back on her bed roll, the sky is clear and the stars bright “Yeah...intelligence...left when I met Nate..And got pregnant.” 

“How sweet..to give up everything for him.”

“Yeah.”

Ada couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her chest that somehow, if she had never left her job, she could’ve somehow prevented the bombs. 

Nonsense, she was just one woman, one woman against the whole world.

What could’ve she done?

Same situation now, she’s just one woman trying to find her child amongst a face of thousands. 

What chance does she have?


	31. When Dragonfly met Ada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghoul meets the commonwealth's golden girl.

Dragonfly didn’t want to meet the General of the minutemen, she knew that the vault dweller was from the pre-war.

She hates that she’s someone who survived the war, didn’t turn into a ghoul and have to wander for centuries. 

Why did she get to live while Dragonfly was damned to become this thing?

Nick of course was having none of it, Ada was his friend first and foremost, she was one of the kindest, purest people he had ever met in the commonwealth, It’d do Dragonfly some good to talk to someone like her.

She felt out of place standing in the fixed up pre war house even before the bombs she hated the suburbs.

She along with Daryl and Marilyn lived in an apartment block, she preferred it, she hated how everyone knew each other in the suburbs, something about the perfectly trimmed lawns seemed fake, almost creepy to her.

When Ada entered the house, in a dirty vault suit, her hair tied back out of her face and wiping her hands with a rag, Dragonfly felt her rage surface again.

She was beautiful, being frozen for 200 years kept her as perfect as the day the bombs fell.

She didn’t have to wake up to clumps of her hair falling out or her skin peeling off.

“Nick.” Ada greets with a large smile “You shoulda told me you’d be visiting, I’d have walked you from Diamond city myself.”

“Ah come on kid.” Nick replies “I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“Course not Tin Man.” Ada places the dirty rag in the back pocket of her vault suit. “This your friend you mentioned?”

“Sure is.” Nick gestures to Dragonfly with his skeleton-like hand “I reckon you ladies will have a lot to talk about.” 

Ada smiles and glances at the pistol on Dragonfly's belt

“I bet, I’m a pistol person myself too.”

Dragonfly felt awkward at being suddenly spoken to directly.

“Ammo’s dirt cheap...and its easy to fix when it breaks.” 

“You are a woman after my own heart.”

Its easy to see how Ada became the hero of the Commonwealth, she’s charming and just...likeable.

“Well I’ll leave you too it.” Nick begins to walk towards the door “I’ve gotta talk to Piper ‘bout somethings.” 

“You like coffee Dragonfly?” Ada asks as Nick leaves 

“Sure I guess.”

“Great, I’ll brew a pot.”

X

A mug of coffee and some small talk later, Dragonfly finds herself warming to Ada.

“So...you’re prewar right?” Ada asks as she refills the mug

“Yep.”

“You must hate me.” 

Her sudden remark makes Dragonfly’s eyes widen, had she been so obvious in her feelings?

“I went into the vault...and woke up in this shit fest.” Ada refills her own mug “And I’ve been told I look good for my age.” 

“Nick told me you went through hell to get here.”

“My stories dime a dozen.” Ada stares into her coffee “I ain’t nothing special...not really.”

“I dunno from what I’ve heard you brought down those institute bastards single handedly.” 

This earns a laugh from Ada

“I had a lotta help..” her eyes turn sad “My first few weeks outta the fridge were...bad.”

“I bet.” Dragonfly sips her coffee, it tastes like dirt and she finds herself missing a actual coffee shop “Must’ve been a real culture shock...I saw it all go to hell first hand.”

“I saw the first blast..Fuck...Thought it really was the end of days.”

“All we got was a fuckin’ radio broadcast.” Dragonfly remembers that day almost like it was yesterday “You had the vault, a lotta folks didn’t.”

“The vault?”

Again Ada laughs, but this time its cold, like a doll mimicking a laugh.

“The vault was as much of a death sentence as the bombs.” 

Dragonfly feels a stab of guilt in her heart, Nick had told her how Ada’s husband had been murdered right in front of her, her baby stolen. 

“Sorry...didn’t mean….” Dragonfly sighs “I lost my family too…”

“Do..” Ada looks around, as if she’s about to tell a secret “Do you still miss ‘em?”

Dragonfly feels sorry for the younger woman, she’s had 200 years to adjust to life without Marilyn, Daryl and the rest of civilization, for Ada, it was all over in the blink of an eye. 

“Everyday.” 

They share a understanding look. Ada looks like she’s about to say something else when a man appears in the door.

“Boss...Danse is looking for ya...somethin’ about a wrench?” 

Ada sighs “Dammit he’s always looking for that damn thing.” She picks up her mug and finishes the rest of its contents “Duty calls, Dragonfly, nice talking to ya.”

She sets down the empty mug and walks towards the door.

“Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

And with that she’s gone, searching about whoever Danse with the missing wrench is.

Dragonfly stares after her, She had expected a woman with a reputation like hers to be a cold hearted bitch.

But she was as pure as winter's first snow. 

Dragonfly stares into her coffee.

She’d sell her good eye to have that rosey outlook.


	32. Here we are again *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been replaying Ada's storyline, here's something based off my recent in game experience.

It could’ve been days, weeks or just a few hours that Ada sat in the concrete bunker Kellog had chosen to make his last stand in. 

Frustrated she had sent Nick and Dogmeat away, not wanting to see anyone, not wanting anyone to see her.

She had emptied a full magazine of ammo in Kellog’s body, screaming insults at it until her throat hurt and it was nothing but a mess of flesh, blood and bone. 

Nick had been concerned, when Ada first found him captured by Skinny Malone’s gang, she had been stealthy, a controlled killer, didn’t waste a single bullet and managed to talk Skinny’s girl down without violence, but as soon as Kellog pulled out his weapon and the Synth’s started firing, he had seen her stick a needle of psycho into her neck. 

She was rage personified, not that he could blame her, she had been so dead set on the idea that Kellog would have Shuan with him and they’d be reunited, case closed, roll credits. 

Instead, Shaun with the institute, Every commonwealth parent's worst nightmare: The Boogey man has their child.

On the quiet walk home, Nick made a promise to Dogmeat

“If she hasn’t caught up with us in two days, We’ll seek her out, don’t worry.”

Meanwhile in the bunker, the blood had dried on the floor and Ada was returning to her senses.

She runs a finger over the scar on her cheek, A month ago she had fought that deathclaw in Concord, Had it really only been a month since she came out of the vault? 

It feels like a lifetime, So much has happened. 

Yet so much was the same.

Because here she was again, in an underground building, mourning the loss of her family.


	33. Lend a hand *Dragonfly X Nick*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt ‘Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand’

Renting a room in Goodneighbor had started as a feeble last resort, its the safest place in the commonwealth for a ghoul to stay.

But its still Goodneighbor, and more than a few times has Dragonlfy watched from her room window as someone gets stabbed in the street below

But it was home, and slowly, it was starting to feel like one, as long as she had the caps to pay, she could do whatever she wanted to the tiny living space.

So she had managed to scrounge up some fabric and make some flowery curtains, and matching bed covers.

Mannequin heads sat on top of dressers with a variety of black wigs, It’d cost a few caps to find some from the caravans, but it was worth it, long black hair made Dragonfly feel more like her old self.

The other furniture in the room was a beat up couch, a chair and a small wooden table with two chairs, a fridge and a makeshift sink.

The one thing that made the room feel more homely, was the man sat on the couch.

Nick Valentine, or at least a Synth going by that name, the battle scared robot was a rare sight to anyone, with his metal skeleton hand and his glowing yellow eyes.

Even rarer, was to see him without his trademark hat and trench coat, but Dragonfly was used to it by now.

They sat in a peaceful silence, aside from the radio quietly turned into the classical music station.

“Well..” Nick stands up “I oughta make my way back to Diamond city..”

Dragonfly frowns, he had only arrived two days ago and already he was leaving?

“I promised Ellie I’d start digging through my case files.” 

“No rest for the wicked, eh?” Dragonfly also gets to her feet, Nick was a man who was dedicated to his work, it was a good quality to have, if not a tad annoying. 

“Good thing I don’t need to sleep.” 

The Synth walks towards her and takes one of her hands, normally she hates people, well humans, touching her, they normally recoil at the stiff leathery feel of her flesh, but not Nick, Because hell, his flesh was made of metal, he isn’t one to comment. 

“I’ll swing by if I need an extra hand.” He brings her hand to his lips and kisses them, the feeling is odd, warm metal on her skin is nice.

“You’d better.” 

The old ghoul finds herself smiling 

“Or I’ll come looking for ya, understand?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	34. See me as I am *Hancock x Veronica.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I totally stole most of how Veronica looks as a synth from Detroit:Become human sue me.
> 
> Anyway, some angst.

She had been lucky, in retrospect, for a human, that raiders grenade would have not only blown her arm off, but also killed her.

But that did little to help how terrible Veronica felt as she sat next to the dying embers of a fire, The grenade had blown her arm off, reducing it to the metal bones that lay underneath her false flesh. 

Thankfully, she was a machine, so with a screwdriver and some know how, she had fixed herself up, Something in the back of her brain told her that her flesh would grow back over time.

No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't human. 

"You okay there, Red?" Hancock asks, emerging from the makeshift tent. 

"Huh?" 

In truth, Veronica had expected the ghoul to take off, of course, he knew she was a synth, but to see..something as unnatural as someone reattaching their own limb had to be scary.

"You okay?" Hancock repeats, he looks almost naked without his tricorn hat or long red coat. "Hows your arm?"

"Its working." Veronica flexes her fingers to articulate her point "I might have a some damage and I'm not sure if the screws will hold up."

Hancock sits himself down next to the fire "Does it hurt?"

Veronica shrugs, when her arm had been detached there was a weird almost burning sensation, but since then, nothing.

"I don't feel pain, remember?" 

That wasn't quite true, she felt flesh wounds like everything else, but a mortal wound was something else.

"That makes sense." Hancock responds "I've had a few run in with your kind...they don't seem to go down until they're destroyed." 

Her face falls 'her kind.'

Hancock must've noticed.

"Not that..." he sighs "Fuck, I know you ain't like them...thats like comparing me to a feral." 

The conversation stops, the only sound the last feeble crackles of the fire.

"Will..will you're skin come back?" Hancock asks quietly.

"I think so." 

"Then no real harm done, eh?"

He grins at her and she finds her spirits lifting.

He's right, no real harm done, just a harsh reminder of her nature.


	35. Welcome to the Mojave. *Ada*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Danse have been travelling across America, to reach the Mojave wasteland.

After long months of traveling, Ada and Danse finally saw the old rusted sign that says 

‘Welcome to Nevada’ 

“We’ve made it.” 

For a while, it looked like the fixed up pre-war truck wasn’t going to make it, Leaving Danse and Ada lost in the middle of nowhere. 

“Looks like more desert to me.” Danse sighs, the dusty air was already making him sweat. 

Why Ada wanted to travel to the Mojave was a mystery to him, but she had waved him off, saying something about a honeymoon. 

“Chin up, I can see lights on the horizon.” 

Following a broken road, they reach a pair of gates, they seem to be guarded by..Robots?

Strange blocky creatures, on one wheel. 

“Well this is new.” Ada comments, reaching for her pistol stashed in the glove compartment. 

One of the robots wheels towards them, in its centre is a television screen, on which is a cartoon-ish like face. 

“Howdy!” It greets in a cheery robotic voice “Welcome to the Mojave, do you have a NCR issued passport?”

“Uhh” Ada glances at Danse “We’re travelers, we’re here to visit new Vegas.” 

“In order to gain access to the mojave, I must ask you to state your name and place of origin.” 

“Sure.” Ada shrugs at Danse “Ada and Danse Knowles.”

It felt weird, not only using her maiden name again but that Danse now has it. 

“We’re from the Commonwealth.” Ada clears her throat “Boston.” 

“Thank you.” 

The robot wheels away, the gates in front of them open. 

“If you follow this road, you’ll arrive at the Mojave outpost, where you can stop and resupply.”

“Thanks.” 

Once the robots have disappeared in their rear view mirror Danse speaks.

“Someones gotta be controlling those robots.”

Ada takes one hand off the wheel to smack his knee.

“We’re on vacation, no riling up people.” 

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise.” 

They’ve made it, the Mojave, now, to finally reach Vegas.


End file.
